Surprises happen
by Pugluver64
Summary: Jack gets in trouble and the guys find out what will happen surprises will happen
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So this is a new story that I'm writing with my friend Kiki. So this is about when someone is drunk driving and what can happen when you drink and drive not a good combo. Lot's of things happen like that so anyway here is the story. Hope you enjoy. Plus the phone number I made it up and I don't own kickin' it**

Jack's Pov.

I woke up at 5:10 in the morning because I had to get to school early. I got dressed in a purple under shirt and a purple,blue and white plaid shirt over the under shirt unbuttoned I put on my dark skinny jeans and my black hi-tops. I got my binder and books put them in my back pack and went to mom's room.

"Mom you're up early, why so?"

"Oh Good Morning Honey and, The reason why I woke you so early I have a meeting today and why are you up so early?"

"Oh um what was it... Oh yeah Marge wanted me to do a taste test for lunch." I shuttered at the thought of the food from school.

My mom laughed while I just smiled. "Well then my little taste tester be careful at this time of day alright."

"Okay Mom love you, got to go bye."

I got my skateboard and went outside, I was half way to school I was half way crossed thew street then I heard a male voice say "Kid look out for that car!" I looked forwards and I saw a car coming super fast. Before I could move I felt a sharp pain and I was cold then I felt a hand on me.

"Kid are you alright?"

I shook my head as a no.

"What's your phone number or your mother's" He asked worried

Besides the pain that I was in and I couldn't see I could speak but I didn't feel that good to speak but I did so anyway.

"(315)425-8906" I managed to say

"Okay can you tell me your name?"

I could see him a little bit he had me in his lap I felt like I knew him I groaned and told him what I my name was

"Jack." Then I groaned in pain then I felt cool air I was being lifted I felt more and more dizzy then my world went black.

** So that's it guys thanks so much for reading and ill try to update as fast as i can you guys are the reason i write so thank you. :**)


	2. He What?

**Hey Guys so I'm gonna try and update all my stories today. I did say TRY alright so if I don't I'm so sorry. So This is the most popular story here so I'm gonna make this chapter worth it thanks guys please read the authors note on the bottom thanks. :)**

**Amanda Anderson (Jack's Mom) Pov.**

I was in the middle of a meeting and then my phone went off. It was a blocked number, I walked out of the meeting room and and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi um are you Amanda Anderson mother of Jack Anderson?" I heard a woman say

"Um yes ma'am may I ask what's the problem?" I asked

"Ah yes Jack didn't show up to first period today, and I was wondering if he would be coming today."

"Ma'am he did leave home early to get to school."

"Really then I'm sorry for wasting your time thanks anyway."

I called Jack on his cell phone he didn't answer, I called him again still no answer I called at least fifteen times. I started getting worried it wasn't like Jack he all ways answers his phone, I called once more and someone picked up.

"Hello?" A deep male voice said

"Hello? Who is this?" I asked

"A man that you should know." He said

"Derek? Is that.. is that you?"

"About time and yeah it's me and our son is in trouble Amanda get his friends from school and meet me at the hospital it's an emergency." He said

"Wait why do you say that Jack is in trouble? What did you do to him and why do you want me to do those things and what's the emergency?"

"Goodness woman you can't stop asking questions and it's a matter of life or death here." He said with worry in his voice

"Wait for which one of you?" I asked

I heard him sigh then he said "Jack."

I gasped hung up and got in the meeting room again got my brief case and jacket and went to Seaford high school to pick up the kids.

I ran in the parking lot an d found my car I took off my high heels and put them on the side of my seat and rushed off to the school.

I got there and ran in the front office.

"Hi um can I please pick up Kimberly Crawford or Kim as they call her, Jerry Martinez, Eddie Jones and Milton Krupnick thank you."

"Sure thing sweetie all you have to do is sign this release slip."

"Okay" I said

I felt like yelling 'I don't have time to sign a stupid release slip right now I'm bare foot right now trying to get these kids.'

I signed the release slip and waited. The lady pressed a button and said in a microphone which was supposed to be the intercom "May I please have Kim Crawford, Jerry Martinez, Milton David Krupnick and Eddie Jones to go home please thank you."

I sighed and let out a fake laugh "Thank you" I said to the lady

"Sure thing sweetie." She said smiled and continued typing and printing... speaking of rude.

It passed fifteen minutes passed by I was growing impatient then the offices front door swung open and a bunch of boys and a girl cam in the girl's jaw dropped.

"OMG your... your-"

I cut her off "Yeah yeah yeah I'm Amanda Anderson yay! Let's go kids we got to go and now it's an emergency from life to death."

The three boys were also stunned but when I told them all about the life and death part they all started walking "Kids matter of life and death run!"

They all started running we all got to the car they were surprised by the car too I told them to get in the car and I'll explain everything on the way there. They all started fighting about who got to go in the front. I got mad.

"JUST LET KIM GO IN THE FRONT OKAY I"M SICK OF ALL YOUR FIGHTING!" I yelled they all shut up and got in the car, since Kim was the only one who wasn't fighting that's why I let her go in front plus I liked Kim.

On the way there Kim was talking to me which I also loved answering her questions.

"So how'd you know my name?" Kim asked me

"My son Jack has told me everything about his friends."

"Wait your Jack Anderson's mom, the one and only Jack Anderson?"

"Yes he's the one, And the one and only?" I asked confused

"Yeah and you still didn't tell us why you picked us up early from school which I thank you for that."

I sighed "Your best friend and my only child got run over by a car this morning, His father called me at work so I know because he told me everything." I felt tear running down my cheeks

I turned my head and saw Kim crying "He what?" She asked

"I know how you feel honey I feel the same way"

The radio was turned on level six Jack loved the music on the perfect level and level six was that level the song that was being played was _I Need A Doctor _By Dr. Dre

Kim had calmed down but she wasn't paying attention to the song she was paying attention to the clouds.

I tried changing the radio station but the button was stuck. I felt more tears pouring down on my face.

Kim finally noticed the song and began crying again. I was annoyed with the song and I couldn't take it anymore. I yelled "AH" and began hitting the radio with my high heel.

I pulled over at the side of the rode and began sobbing into the steering wheel. I felt a hand on my back for comfort I looked up it was Kim.

"Ms. Anderson hopefully all will go well, I know Jack and Jack is a fighter and I know Jack is fighting for his life right now and Jack will never leave without a goodbye, ever."

No wonder why Jack had a crush on this girl she said the most amazing words.

"You know what Kim your right, Jack is a fighter hopefully he will be okay." I sniffled "Let's get going."

"Alright Ms. Anderson." She said

Kim looked back and noticed that Jerry was going to do something. She yelled "Jerry if you unplug those ear phones from your iPod and play the song _Bring Me to Life _your iPod ids going down your throat got it!"

"Yes ma'am" He said scared

She gave him a deathly glare throw the mirror. "Yes Kim" He said

I laughed at how all three boys were scared of her. Kim had done her job and I'm doing mine.

**Alright Guys how was that and so sorry for this being long but do you like it anyways? Okay I also got a question for you guys um if I delete my account here will you miss me writing for you? Thanks anyway please review me what you think thanks bye and this chapter was for Keoty1228 hoped you liked it. :)**


	3. Where is he?

**Hey Guys it's me again and I just couldn't wait for this chapter any longer the thought of it keeps bugging me so here you go chapter #3 of surprises happen. :D I don't own kickin it. Oh and read the authors note please and thank you at the bottom**.

Kim's Pov.

This was happening so fast will the situation, I was running low on energy from the crying, the yelling and the whining. I eventually fell asleep in the car which on the other hand was quite conferrable. I awoke to Jerry telling me we were at a hospital parking lot and everything came crashing down on me again I began crying. I wiped away my tears and got out of the car.

"Kim honey you're awake have a good nap?" Ms. Anderson asked

I nodded as a yes and smiled because I saw her happy.

"Now I have a question for all the boys too… how did you guys sleep and all three of you are cleaning the drool from my car." Ms. Anderson asked

I couldn't help to laugh at the embarrassment the guys were in right now.

"Okay wait guys play time is over we took a little break to take the whole situation that your best friend is in right now off our backs for a moment" Ms. Anderson said

I felt like I wanted to run to Ms. Anderson and give her a hug and cry on her chest but not in front of Jerry, Milton and Eddie.

Ms. Anderson continued talking. "Anyway back to reality we go to go and we go to go know and I know this" she was cut off by her phone.

"Um hold on a minute guys… Thanks" She said

I was pacing up and down waiting till we got to the hospital that he was in to see Jack I couldn't bare to know that Jack is in trouble and I can't even help… I lost my train of thought when Ms. Anderson came running towards us running with tears in her eyes.

"Ms. Anderson what's wrong?" I asked

"Just get in the car and all will come to you when we get to the hospital." She said

"What does that even mean?"

"You'll find out later get the boys Kim and get in the car and hurry" She said with more tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Wait why?"

"Now is not the time for question's Kim we have to go and we have to go now." She said while opening her car door and getting in.

The guys showed up and got in the back for the car and started sleeping I can't blame them it's 2:30 in the morning I tried to sleep but I couldn't just knowing that Jack was in a life or death matter so I just stared right outside of the window watching wildlife.

"Something bothering you Kim?" Ms. Anderson asked

"Yeah, the fact that you won't tell me what the heck is going on and me being the only one who is from the teenage department is worried sick about him it's kinda hard plus you won't even answer my questions about him." I said

She didn't answer but about two minutes later she pulled over and looked at me "Wake up those sleepy heads and tell them to meet me outside and when you do that, Kim I'm going to need your help." She said

She opened the car door and left it open and ran all the way into the darkness I turned on the car lights for a moment and saw… Jack.

**So how was that and when I wrote "I mean I can't blame them it is 2:30 in the morning" Well when I wrote that I wasn't kidding I'm up at 2:50 in the morning writing for you guys so yeah and if I delete my account here will you miss me writing for you guys? Thanks anyway and before I forget… Good Morning!**


	4. Found Him

**I'm still deciding to delete my account so what do you think? Should I stay I still don't know yet I was very touched by five people so thanks let me see if I should stay or not you guys will know later in the afternoon or later tonight. And this one is for I guess my biggest fan Pugluver1fan. You made me happy.**

**Kim's Pov.**

I saw Jack on the ground unconscious and bloody. I got scared and woke up the guys. I turned on the car lights again and saw Ms. Anderson yelling and so was a man. I saw that Ms. Anderson was getting really mad and she slapped the man and ran over to Jack.

The man left while holding his cheek. The guys and I ran all the way to Ms. Anderson. She was sitting next to Jack stroking his hair and crying. She looked up at us.

"Kim please go get help he doesn't have much time." She said

I had tears in my eyes all I did was nod and go inside of the hospital and run to the front desk to get a doctor.

I got in the hospital and ran to the front desk and began sobbing.

"Young lady what's the problem?" The woman asked worried

"My friend got hit by a car yesterday and now he's outside fighting for his life." I said out of breath and with more tears pouring down on my cheeks.

"Okay honey we will get help right away let me just say that over the intercom, Okay just calm down." She said

She pressed the button and the intercom came on and she spoke "We have a code 52 outside in the parking lot please come quickly."

"Thank you." I said when I stopped crying

"You're welcome." She said as she signaled the rest of the doctors to come and to come quickly. She had told me to lead them out the door way to help Jack.

**Amanda's Pov**

Jack had been unconscious for a long time and now every time I looked at him he looked worse. He kept groaning every now and then I was getting worried, Kill still haven't come out. I spoke to Jack soothingly and stroke his hair.

"Ms. Anderson I'm here with help" I heard Kim yell and she sat next to me when she got back.

"Okay so how long has he been like this Ma'am?" A doctor asked me.

"I don't know my ex-husband brought him here and now he's like this." I felt tears in my eyes again.

"Okay we will try and do everything that we can." He said while looking at Jack

They picked Jack up I could tell he was in more pain then he was before. He groaned louder than before when they pick him up.

We all watched since we were still in shock. We all walked in the hospital and they took Jack to the emergency room. We all had to wait in the waiting room. About two hours had gone by and we still didn't have news from Jack, I was worried that my only child was dead.

**Kim's Pov**

We all waited impatiently news. Eventually everyone fell asleep but me and Ms. Anderson. I was pacing until Ms. Anderson told me to sit down. I sat down and tried to watch television but failed miserably.

"Ms. Anderson what happens if he's not okay?" I asked with tears pouring down my cheeks.

"Well we will never know unless they tell us." She told me.

I just sat there with a blank expression on my face. Then I sat up and stared at the door. A doctor peeked his head through the door. I perked up and told Ms. Anderson. We both walked up to the doctor and he told us what room Jack was in. The doctor also said this.

"Okay before you can go and see him I am forced to tell you he has lost a lot of blood and needed a blood transfusion we couldn't do that part because we couldn't find anyone with OB positive blood so"

I cut him off "Wait I can help you." I said

"Really how can you help?" The doctor asked

"Just wait a sec and I'll tell you." I took out my phone and phoned my mom but the doctor didn't know what I was doing.

"What… what are you doing?"

"Just shush" I said while holding up my hand.

**Kristal Crawford's Pov**

My phone rang, it was Kim.

"Hey there honey what you need?"

"Hi mom can you tell me what blood type I am?"

"Um sure your OB positive Kimmy."

"Don't call me that and second can I give a pint of blood please it's an emergency?"

"Sure what's the emergency?"

"Jack got smacked today." She said then sighed

"Oh my honey you must be worried sick I'm going to the hospital right now okay I'll meet you in ten minutes alright."

"Okay mom but you got to hurry because he doesn't have much time."

"Okay I'm on my way."

**Kim's Pov**.

"There is your answer to that question." I said then smirked

"Okay um are you the girl's mother if you are then you" He dazed off when he saw Jack's mom and asked for her autograph. Wow just because she is famous doesn't mean that she has to sign everything. I could tell that she got mad because she instantly yelled "NO!"

Moments past and I was waiting at the door it past nine minutes. Mom ran in the door and I told her I was going to give the pint of blood now. She kissed the top of my head and told me she was proud.

We walked in a very small room, the doctor told me to sit down in the chair and make myself comfortable which it was kinda hard to do. The doctor came in with some snacks and told me to stay calm and gave me the instructions. I did what I was told the whole thing was over before I knew it and I felt happy to know that I was helping Jack even though I still wasn't able to see him.

**So that's it guys imam update on this story more maybe for now or maybe for ever you never I delete my account which I still haven't decided yet. So thanks anyway please review me what you think guys **


	5. Please Awaken Jack

**Hey Guys! Alright here's the deal I was asking the question if I delete my account here would you be sad if I left and miss me writing for you I made up my mind and the answer will have to be... announced at the end of the chapter. I'm sorry though for the answer thing and don't skip through the whole chapter just to see what the answer is okay. Disclaimer same as the first chapter. :/**

Kim's Pov

I gave a pint of blood it felt really good to know that I was helping Jack. A couple of minutes later the doctor told me to sit outside with Ms. Anderson and mom. I did what I was told to do and I was waiting impatiently for news, A doctor peeked his head out the door again and told us that the blood transfusion went great. I smiled he told us that we could see him my mom went home and me and Ms. Anderson woke up the guys.

The guys wouldn't wake up so I told Ms. Anderson to cover her ears and I yelled "JERRY, MILTON EDDIE WAKE UP!" the instantly woke up.

"Kim what's up with that?" Jerry asked while putting his hand over his heart

I thumped his head. Then he yelled "OW! What was that for?"

"One, for you being stupid and two we get to see Jack!"I squealed

"Oh snap are you serious Kim?" Jerry asked

I gave him a deathly glare. "Jerry why would I lie about that?"

He had a blank expression on his face then he looked around then he remembered what was going on.

"Oh" He said

"Yeah now come on the doctor isn't gonna be waiting all day." I said eagerly so we could see Jack

"Okay, okay we're Kim" Milton said

"WELL HURRY UP!" I yelled then I noticed what what I just said and froze in my place

"Oh, Milton I'm so sorry I didn't mean it like that" I said

"Huh, Oh sorry Kim what did you say I was wide awake." He said

"Never mind it's not important."

"Okay and why did you wake us up" He said yawned

"We get to see Jack!"

We got done with the whole situation of waking up and we got in the hall way to see the patients. We passed a lot of rooms until we got to one that was at a very end of the hall way. The door was open a crack I walked in slowly I saw Jack on the bed with a life support machine beeping slowly he had a broken arm, broken leg and three broken ribs.

I felt so sorry for him, This cheerful amazing funny helpful and strong boy was now nothing until he awoke which who know how long that would take. I felt tears in my eyes but I still smiled knowing that Jack was here with us and alive.

"Kim would you like some time alone with Jack?" Ms. Anderson asked me

"Can I please?"

"Of course you can honey." She said then she left.

"Jack if you can hear me please just stay strong for me and I never had the courage to tell you this but Jack.. I Love U"

**So how was that and the answer to the question from the account is... I'm staying! that's so much for your help you guys rock and if I have homework tomorrow ill try and do it early so I can give you more chapter's for this story and thanks for giving me the courage because some people don't like my stories so now you know the reason well part of the reason anyway hope you enjoyed thanks bye guys for now. :) You rock thanks for helping me stay here your awesome. :)**


	6. The Beginning Of a Beautiful Friendship

**Hey U! Guess what I made an account on something so now you can see what the characters are wearing! :D the links are on my profile but one thing I can only do what the girls are wearing so im really sorry for that. Anyways please check them out and see if you like them if you do please review. Thanks for reading this authors note bye for now.**

Kim's Pov (The next day in school.)

I was wearing Jack's favorite colors at school but I put my own little flare on it. In science it wasn't the same without Jack, since he was my science partner and he wasn't here I had to pair up with Donna.

"Hey Kim, How are you holding up about what happened with Jack?" She asked

"Why do you care?" I asked trying to mix the chemicals we were suppose to mix

"Okay Kim I now I have been a little jealous of you because you and Jack always hang out and I can never even just hang out once with him and I'm sorry for the way I acted." She said

I looked up from what I was working on. "Wait if you were jealous of me you could of told me and the reason I'm always hanging out with Jack is cause of you if you weren't saying those rumors and being called such a brat then I would of let you hang out with him and we could actually be friends all together!" I yelled out of breathe

She looked at me with wide eyes and then she looked confused then sorry. Me frustrated started mixing the chemicals again while Donna just looked at me sorry and wrote notes like always but today she wasn't calling me names or anything behind my back. At least that was good.

Jerry's Pov.

The whole science room looked at Kim and Donna when Kim freaked out. I was all like 'Finally someone has the guts to stand up against Donna.'

The bell rang it was time for lunch. Yes! I was hungry like I can't even explain it. We sat down at our table and began to talk about Jack. Then Donna and Frank and everyone else who knew us came to our table.

"What do you want?" Kim snapped

"We just came to say that we are sorry for what we did." Frank said

"Okay I maybe dumb and confused but I know that your not sorry." I said

"But we are sorry, What would make you believe us?" Donna said

"You leaving." Kim said annoyed

"But before we leave are you guys going to the hospital after school?" Donna asked

"Yeah why?" I said

"Can we come?" Donna asked

We all looked at each other and we huddled in a group and decided in whisper to see if they could come.

I sighed and said "Fine but if you don't show up at the time we assign you to meet us or at the place your never going to come ever!" I said

"Okay, Okay what time and what place?" Frank asked

"Meet us in front of school at four and don't be late" Kim snapped back again

Kim's Pov.

It was 3:59 and Donna and Frank were o where to be found.

"Just what I expected." I mumbled

"What did you expect Kim?" I heard a voice say

"Whatever let's get going alright Jack's mom is waiting at the hospital."

We started walking it was silent and I knew it was going to be a long walk and very lonely at school for now on until Jack came back.

**So that's it and I finally found a way to put the link on the profile so if you want to see both Kim's and Donna's outfit please go to my profile they are at the bottom I hope you like them. :) thanks for reading please review thanks again. :)**


	7. He's Awake and Better Than Ever

**Hey U! You guys made me happy, You beat the record for most reviews on one of my stories by one review so thank you guys you guys rock. Now read the author's note on the bottoms please thanks. Well not now but when this chapter is done that was just a reminder ha h a :) Enjoy! Oh yeah I posted what Jack's mom is wearing since she never changed because she didn't want to leave Jack.**

**Kim's Pov.**

We walked all the way to the hospital and the most annoying thing that was chatting behind me was not Jerry but the more annoying Donna I finally broke.

"DONNA NO ONE WANTS TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR MANICURE JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" I yelled at her

She just stood there frozen that now today was the second time I yelled in her face and no one would protect her cause they knew what I would do if they did.

"Okay look Kimberly Rose Crawford no one talks to me that way especially twice in a day." She said all Diva like

"Well I just did and I can do want I want you don't own me Donna no one does." I said like I wanted to fight her.

"But you still don't have the right to talk to me like that." She said like she was winning

"Yeah your right and I had a choice for you to see Jack and if you don't want to be in the hospital for five years I wouldn't mess with me Donna Ariana Tobin." I said smirking because I knew I had won

"Ug fine and don't call me by my full name Kim." She said angerly

I smirked and turned around "And don't call me by mine." I turned back around and kept walking.

After the 30 minutes of walking, It would have been shorter but the whole Drama thing. We got to the hospital and checked in to get a pass. We got our passes and looked for jack's room.

Half way there Donna started to complain. "I'm tired and my feet hurt." She whined

"But your wearing sneakers Donna" I said while looking at her feet

"I know that but I wore this to make me look good not to sweat Kim." She said

"Whatever Donna, Hey guys come on were almost there."

"How much longer." Donna whined again

"You see that pretty door next to us Donna?"

"Yeah why Kim?" She asked

"That's Jack's room." I spoke like I was talking to a baby

She squealed, clapped and jumped up and down at the same time and she ran in the room.

We had to run after her, We found her looking at Jack with her mouth hanging open.

"Are you surprised to look at big bad Jack like this Donna?"

She looked at me and smiled I was confused I didn't know what was going on, Donna knew I was confused at she took hold of my arm and pulled me over to see Jack.

Jack had his eyes open and was waving at me and smiled when he saw me.

"Hi, K-Kim." He shuttered

I couldn't blame him he got hit by a car and he's in pain I could see it in his eyes but he tried and hide it, I could tell that too.

I felt a tear in my eye tears of happiness I ran up to him sat on his bed and hugged him.

He yelped in pain I let him go and laughed while I looked in his beautiful brown eyes. "Sorry Jack."

"It's O-Okay K-Kim" He said putting his hand on his heart.

I wonder why he was doing that but he was I decided to ask him.

"It's B-Because e-ever-y time im-m i-in p-p-pain I put my h-hand on my heart." He said

"Oh, Well Jack it's sad seeing you like this." I said

"Well it w-was m-my f-fault." He sighed and layed back struggling to get warm.

I put a blanket on him. "Jack it wasn't your fault it was that stupid drivers fault, Okay." I said trying to calm him

"But if I didn't cross the street when I wasn't suppose to I wouldn't be-" He yelped in pain again and tried to start over

"Jack stop wasting your energy I'll talk okay I want you to get better not worse plus I have something to tell you." I sighed and began the story

I finished the story. "And that's why I told you that I loved you, I just didn't know if you felt the same way about me."

He smiled and looked at me since we were the only two in the room because everyone left for food, But anyway he smiled and told me to come closer to him.

I did as told and he whispered in my ear what I wasn't expecting.

"I Love You too Kimmy you were always my special girl." He said

I got goose bumps my crush finally said he loved me too.

"So what does this mean Jack?" I asked him hopefully

He looked like he was thinking this whole time he answered me "About both of us together?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled "Yes, You big goof ball."

"Well what do you want to do become GF and BF?" he asked

I thought about it "Yeah" I bit my lip "Yeah that would be nice but we can't let anyone know until your out of here Jack okay?"

"Too late Kim." Frank said and tried to run out the room. I grabbed his jacket.

I pulled him into a chair and sat him down.

"Now if you tell anyone Frank your going to wish you hadn't matter fact you won't even see the next day of your life GOT IT!" I yelled the last part

He nodded in fear. "Good." I let him go and sat with Jack and began chatting I was happy I got both my wishes granted

**So that's, That how was it well soon im ending this story and you'll be surprised what happens. Ha get it never mind anyway I dedicate this to Keotey1228 hoped you enjoyed since you begged me to write faster ha ha. Well here you guys go and if you want me to dedicate a chapter to you all you have to do is P.M. Me and tell me things about yourself and what you like about this story and you'll see what happens maybe you'll be the next person who I will dedicate chapter's to. Oh and before I forget thanks to all you who voted on my poll that was so sweet of you and you guys get two more months till I annoce who the winner of the poll is. Well that's what I have to write now thanks later guys. Elly out :)**


	8. The Secret Comes Out

**So this is what's up. I made a deal with Keotey1228 and we will both update one of our stories so enjoy this Keotey1228. I dedicate this to you and KittenNya. :)**

**The next Day Jack's Pov.**

Okay who said good thing's can't happen when you were just hit by a car. Well I know who my mother, But anyway I was awake but in still much pain I think I liked it better when I was unconscious I couldn't feel anything and I wasn't so cold.

"Kim?" I asked

She looked up from her magazine. "Yes Jackie?" She said smiling at the horrible nickname.

I rolled my eyes which it even hurt to do that. "Can you do me a big favor?" I asked

"Sure what is it, Wait let me guess a massage or um maybe to get you food-" I cut her off

"Yeah food but not for me you Kim you need to eat."I said even more weakly because the medicine was starting to take effect.

"But Jack I don't want to leave you I mean look at you." She said

"I guess I see where I stand now Kim." I said looking at her

"Jackie you know I didn't mean it like that."She said trying to cheer me up.

"Kim if you want to make me feel better than do that one thing for me." I said before I fell asleep.

I heard a sigh then the door opening and closing.

**Kim's Pov.**

Jack told me to go and get something to eat but I didn't want to leave him. I mean he is just so fragile now instead like last time.

I sighed and stood up and opened the door I looked at Jack once more and went outside his room door and closed it.

I was half way to the cafeteria just until Jerry, Milton and Eddie stopped me.

"Kim is it really true?" Jerry asked with a smile

I put a piece of my hair behind my ear before I answered the question. "Is what true Jerry be more specific." I said

"Kim don't be that way honey is it true that you and Jack are Boyfriend and Girlfriend?" Milton asked Jumping in place.

I froze in place.

"I AM GOING TO KILL FRANK!" I yelled and ran to the cafeteria

"Kim wait it wasn't Frank who told us." Eddie yelled after me

I stooped and turned around. "Then who was it?" I asked

"It was Donna." Jerry said

I turned around and walked up to him. "Wait how does Donna know?" I asked him

"Frank told her and Donna told us and We put it on Facebook." Jerry said

"Jerry you what?" I yelled

I slapped him there on the spot not caring what they did. I turned around and went to look for Donna no way she was getting off this easy.

**That's it hope you enjoyed. :) and sorry so short i was being rushed Plus outfits on my profile. :)**


	9. Really no now

**Hey guys! Wow long time huh, well if you guys are stockers and keep checking my profile for updates then you would see that I have a new story. Yes I know it's a Big Time Rush one but hey I can't write for the same topic all my life. Anyway making new stories well on with the chapter dedicate this chapter to Keotey1228 hope you like.**

**Kim's Pov.**

I ran straight to the cafeteria and just what I expected to see Donna and Frank at a table eating lunch.

"DONNA ARIANA TOBIN YOU'RE SO DEAD!" I yelled while running towards her.

She walked up to me like she wasn't scared at all.

"Kim what are you talking about?" She asked clueless

"Oh don't play clueless with me miss I know everything and tell everyone!" I yelled furiously

"No Kim I really don't have no Idea what you're talking about.' She said

"You do know Donna you told everyone that Jack and I are a couple and how'd you find out?" I spat

"Kim I know because frank and I are a couple and he tells me everything and you and Jack can be like famous at school are even be celebrity's at school think about it Kim." She said

I calmed down and thought about it for a while. Then maybe I might be crazy but Donna might be right. I mean he's the most popular boy and I the same but in a girl's body.

"Yeah you know what Donna I think your right I'm sorry." I said looking at me shoes.

"It's okay Kim I'll slap Frank for you." She said while chuckling and turned around and gave frank a deathly glare.

"Okay but I got one more question for you." I said

"Mmm hmm then sure what's up?" She said while pulling out a chair so we could sit in.

"How do Jerry, Eddie and Milton know?"

"Like I said I'll slap Frank for you." She said

We both burst out laughing and we both made a lot of plans to hang out I think it's the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kickin' it with you~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I got back to Jack's hospital room and began to read my magazine. It was then when I heard some moaning.

"Jack are you alright?" I asked

"No." He said then he started shivering.

I walked over to him and put a hand on his forehead he was burning but not like he needed a nurse but I called one anyway.

The nurse came in the room and asked what was wrong.

"Well he was moaning and groaning and I asked him if he was okay and he said no." I told the nurse

She took Jack's temperature it read 105.8 not a good thing.

They told me if that if they wanted to keep Jack's temperature down he needed an ice bath or they needed to pinch him with a lot of needles.

I thought for a minute the last thing I wanted was my boyfriend… Ha boyfriend man I love saying that word.

Anyway the last thing I wanted was my boyfriend was to be hurt and how was I going to explain all of this to Ms. Anderson or Amanda.

I felt hopeless but then I said yes to the ice bath it was the last painful thing right.

Wrong I just got told what ice bath and how cold, Jack is going to hate me for this.

The last time I saw Jack for that hour was when they were taking him out of the room and the last thing he told me for that hour was.

"Kim where are they taking me don't leave I love you."

**Awe cute in ways right it got confusing I know but my brother is making me listing to his favorite song. So please review thanks guys. And sorry so short ill try and make the new chapter's longer :)**


	10. JACK!

**Hey U! Whoever is reading this thanks for the reviews you guys are... Amazing so this is going to be a long author's note I'm sorry but it's just to tell you when knew chapter's and stories come out! So the schedule is on my profile and here also if you forget to add this to your favorites or you don't want to look me up and look at the very bottom to see the schedule. :) Now who wants a virtual cookie (::) Take as many as you want. Also I'm having a contest, Info yeah you know where to go. And to enter is easy I'll tell you at the end of the Chapter and what's it about. Okay so how you been? That's cool. Okay so Imma make this Chapter long but quick cause I got a social studies project due TOMORROW and I had this whole month. Sorry but I thinking of Idea's for you guys. Yeah I'm nice but I have to also practice a song for a cover on YouTube and ill explain that later and I can't update on Monday's Tuesday's until February 14th sorry I have an after school program it's cool I can make my own girly video game but no I want to make one for kids in need. Oh yeah the club ends at February 14th so that's why unless they choose me again for the second quarter but I'll try okay I'm really trying. So please don't be mad it makes me sad when people are mad at me. Oh and if you know or read Keotey1228 stories um we were talking on Facebook for stories so read her stories they're great please for me and updates will be quicker. Okay so yeah sorry for the long author's note but you needed to know well I think anyway enjoy! :) Oh and I wrote this chapter like a week ago still wasn't finished sorry and DONE with my social studies project! I don't own Kickin' It or Kicking daisies. Oh and can you do me a big time favor... please read a story that i write a one-shot of Big Time Rush it's called 'I Miss Him' Please! It's for Katie and Kendall it's the first one well second one anyway! Enjoy!**

**Kim's Pov.**

Jack was back in his bed and sleeping peacefully. The nurse came back once and a while to take his temperature and all that crap that I don't really want to know of because I hate hospital's.

"Um how's his temperature now?" I asked

"It's 98.6 a normal body temperature which we are trying to keep it that way."

"Oh okay thanks." I said then smiled at her

"Mm Hmm sure thing honey and if he wakes up press the button immediately okay." She said

"Um okay but why?"

"Not time for questions you can have ten minutes with him okay cause we going to have to say that visiting hours are over I'm sorry hon." She gave me a weak smile

"Oh no it's okay." I said

The nurse then left the room to check on a patient named Andy Sinkleburgs, I know Andy he's in my math class but right now I'm focusing on Jack.

It' passed six minutes Jack still hasn't woken up. Is that good? I dunno. I was then interrupted by a text... by... Donna! Now I am very happy

**Donna: Kim Um Mrs. Anderson is here and does not look to happy come here asap.. no now. TTYL **

Great now I have more things to worry about. I text back.

**Kim: Ugh Fine I'll b there in a min jus a sec gotta do something ****kk. :/**

**Donna: Kk But get here like fast cuz Mrs. A does not look happy as a daisy hey that reminds me of kicking daisies. **

**Kim: Okay I guess brb or ill be there in a sec ttyl **

**Donna: Kk **

I wrote a note to Jack saying where I was and I'll be back tomorrow.

The note read...

_Dear, Jack November, 30__th__, 2011 _

_Hi, Um Jack you were asleep well put to sleep with a bunch of medicine and you're going to have one person each hour to look after you after visiting hours. Okay? I know you don't want me to go but I got no choice they're forcing me too. I wish just somehow I can stay with you forever. Anyway your mom got us out of school for a week and we get to stay with you for the whole week and then back to school or not I dunno but I got to go your mom is calling me and is not happy for some reason. I really don't know why. I love you Jack. Don't forget it sweet dreams and happy mornings okay. ;) _

_Love, Your Kim P.S. I'm going to let you call me Kimmy from now till we break up which I doubt., _

_So Love, Your Kimmy ;) _

I wrote and I got soft there but if anyone found out they were dead. Yup it's same old little Me, Kim.

After that I ran out to the waiting room. When I got there I found myself with a very unhappy Ms. Anderson and Donna there just trying to get my attention. Which was getting annoying. Anyway Ms. Anderson was looking at me her arms crossed and Jerry, Eddie, and Milton standing behind her with guilty faces and soaking wet. Great.

"What did these three knuckle heads do this time Ms. Anderson?"

"Oh they were swimming." She said

"Well that not that bad right?" I said wondering where they were swimming

"Well no unless they're swimming in their underwear and in the fronts fountain when I left you in charge is bad right." She said

Yup!

"Well Amanda um I was in the room with Jack until he had a very bad fever an-" She cut me off

"Wait how bad was the fever?" She asked concerned

"Well it was 105.8 Amanda and um they had to give him an ice bath but his body temperature is 98.6 a normal temperature." I said then smiled

Then we heard a bunch of doctor's running towards a room.

We asked a nurse what was going on and they said that a boy named Jack Anderson was having a seizure.

I quickly ran towards Jack room where I saw his room crowded with doctors. I tried to get in but a Doctor held me back.

"JACK!" I yelled with tears in my eyes trying to get out of the doctors grip.

"JACK NO!" I yelled with more tears and struggling to get out of the doctor's grip.

This can't be happening, And nothing less to Jack Anderson why him and not me why did it have to be him?

**So that's It so speaking of contest I have three or two okay so there will be plenty and there is only going to be two winners for all three or two probably it will be three speaking about the seizure sorry about that and the seizure he had was a Tonic phase so yeah I'm not in medical school my mom taught me about that. Anyway the contest on my profile and updates and new story releases also and great news if I keep writing and all this stuff well I will upload kickin' it episodes and Big Time Rush episodes and A.N.T. Farm episodes and the first episodes for each are on my profile how nice and kool and awesome am I! Sorry for that and I dedicate this chapter to Glee Clue Rock 1251 for reminding me also because I haven't updated in a long while so sorry about that and I will love answering your P.M. Messages and inform you guys on things also um Please vote on my poll cause there is only a month and a couple more days to vote I will release the vote winner on January 25 okay so does that sound like a plan? Okay so got to go imma do my homework thing of new stories and I have like fourteen new stories in my mind so yeah. Okay and some are already written too. So I hope you guys like these new stories cause I'm working really, really hard for you. Hope you enjoy! Thanks please review! Thanks bye guys! sorry so long :/ All well :)**


	11. The Secret Almost Revealed

**I know I said I can't update Monday's and Tuesday's cause of school and crap but I am updating early cause I will be able sand guess what I am going to be really happy cause I got new story ideas and stuff but I have to finish one fast today okay. Sorry for not updating quicker but I have to make this fast okay. Hey who saw the premiere of Austin and Ally yesterday? :) I loved it. Plus I am making covers on YouTube getting really happy I got my thinking cap now ha ha not kidding you'll see it in the video hopefully. Anyway on with the chapter! I don't own kickin' it or anything else I mention. Well bye till later.**

**Kim's Pov.**

I was trying to get out of the doctor's grip. Man he was super strong. Anyway all I could see was blur and I could hear screaming mostly mine and well Jack's I was jut getting plain worried and I couldn't even see him. Still struggling I could hear running behind me above all the screaming again I say mine.

"Kim, Kim honey calm down!" Amanda said

I still was yelling and screaming and kicking and got out of the doctor's grip when I kicked him somewhere.

Then I ran in Jack's room. All the doctor's were gone and so was Jack. I haven't mustn't seen them when they wheeled him out the room.

I sat in one of the chairs and stared at the now empty space where Jack once had laid in the hospital bed and now he was somewhere here and who knows where.

The thoughts were just now pouring on to me. I can't believe this. I sat there just thinking of the situation and began to have more tears in my eyes and let them fall freely now, Well again.

I then heard some footsteps and I just sat there. I then looked up because I knew the were staring at me in surprise

"What do you want Jerry?" I said looking at him

"Just wanted to ask you something." He said

" Oh really what's that 'why am I such a big baby' or that 'I knew you had a crush on Jack can I put this picture on facebook?'"

"Well no actually I was going to ask you if you were okay." He said so caring which made me fell a lot better.

"Huh?" I was a bit confused.

"You know what I know your gonna punch me and I think I'm gonna go so I won't bother you anymore." He said and walked over to the door but I stopped him.

"No you can stay and no I'm not okay I need a hug."

"Here come on Kim." He said extending his arms.

We were just a couple feet away from each other but still I gave in.

I gave him a hug. Which I really needed. It felt really weird but in a good way but I couldn't care less. I then found myself crying.

He then started saying that everything would be okay. How was any of this okay? Jack had a seizure. I was about to have a heart attack. And now that I think of it this is all my fault.

I was supposed to be walking with Jack that day but I didn't if were just to have a time machine and rewind to that day I would but I know I can't. I just wish this was just happening to me not him. He's on the erge of losing his life by at least 50%. I miss him so much why won't anyone help him.

"This is all my fault." I said to Jerry

"Kim this isn't your fault." He said back

"Oh yeah then who's is it then?" I asked

"It's mine because I didn't tell anyone." He said looking down

"Tell anyone what Jerry?" I asked

"I know the person who hit Jack with the car and I kept my mouth Shut."

"Jerry what, Well who was it?" I asked calmly not trying to freak out on him

"It was..."

**End Of chapter Sorry Magic Stell for that and hope you enjoyed that anyway who voted on my poll and who P.M. Messaged me. Well I know and thanks for that and guys im making new stories just hold up cause this is getting out of hand for me im so sorry but I really like your reviews you rock for that and just thank you im speechless with the reviews go to go. Sick dog loooonnng story maybe I should write a story about it?... Nah. Anyway review? sorry so short also :/**


	12. The Secret Revealed

**Hey U! So happy right now well kinda listening to JB, Big Time Rush, Lil Wayne, Dr. Dre, FRED, Don Omar (He's Hispanic so I doubt you guys know who he is though) Yup I'm Puerto Rican so yes I know and speak and read Spanish so I can teach you if you want but be nice cause some people think Puerto Ricans are retarded and stupid and all they do is rob, Drink and smoke not true for example my family on my father's side is related to the Governor of Puerto Rico... Pretty cool huh. Also On my mother's side I got some famous great cousins too. They're not that famous anymore but you get the point hopefully. :) Anyway On with the chapter!**

** Jerry's Pov. **

"It was..." I sighed and started pacing

"Jerry who did it?" Kim yelled losing her temper

"I don't know if i can tell you Kim or else they're gonna kill me." I said with tears in my eyes

"I doubt that and Jerry if you don't tell us we can't help Jack so Jerry please just tell me." She said looking at me with her eyes all glazed up

I sighed "Fine it was my cousin he is in The Black Dragons Dojo and we had an argument a couple of weeks ago and they came to my house one day and had a lot of beer and they said that they were going to get Jack one way or the other."

"Jerry!"

"What!"

"You don't keep things like this from us this could be useful you don't keep your mouth shut you idiot!" She yelled

"Well Kim what am i supposed to do get killed or let them kill Jack those were my only choices." I said in defense

"You were supposed to tell us and we would beat up those losers Jerry you broke the wasabi code and you call yourself a Wasabi Warrior... You don't to even be called one at all." She said then walked out the door

"And make that another reason to cut my arm again" I mumbled under my own breath

After I made my mental note I walked to the waiting room to see if there was a change with Jack. I stood next to Kim and she walked away in disgust . We finally found a doctor coming towards us.

"Hi um are you Amanda Anderson mother of Jackson Anderson?" He asked Ms. Anderson

Huh I never knew that Jack's real name was Jackson

"Ah yes that's me and any good news?" She asked the doctor

"Ah well I'm Doctor Charlie-"

I cut him off by my laughing. I looked up and saw everyone looking at me in a 'What did you just do Jerry' look.

"Oh s-sorry about that."

"It's okay, Well I'm doctor Charlie and I have good news and bad news from Jack's condition

"And what is the good news?" Kim asked concern and worry in both her eyes and her voice

"The good news is that we got Jack to stop having the seizure until it was something very serious but the bad news is that Jack isn't responding well with the treatment and he has slipped into a coma which is not good after having a seizure and i say that he has a fifty, fifty percent chance of living I'm sorry Ms. Anderson"

"Ah I just want to ask you something." Ms. Anderson said

"Yes?" The doctor asked

"Is there anything else we can do for him? Besides putting him to sleep?" She asked the first part and Kim asked the second

"We can wait to see if he does respond well, Pray, Surgery, And if all that doesn't work then we have to put him to sleep because we can do nothing else unless we give him the rest of the medicine and see where it goes from there."

"I have a question." I said

Everyone looked back wondering where was the bathroom or something. But hey I'm not that shallow.

"Ah Yes Jerry, Correct?"

"Yeah and Where are you keeping him in the ER or The ICU?"

Everyone looked stunned especially Doctor Charlie and Kim and Milton.

"Uh we were with him in the ER but he got just slightly better so we were going to take him back to his room but he slipped in the coma when we were in the middle of the hall so we took him to the Intensive Care Unit or in other words the ICU."

"How's his heart rate below or over the normal pace of a fourteen year old boy?" I asked again

The doctor smiled and said "His heart rate is normal all we have to worry about right now is that he wakes up or we can't preform any of these choices."

"Wait what?" Ms. Anderson and Kim yelled

"Yeah i forgot to mention that didn't I?" He asked

"Um dude you never do that with Kim Crawford or with Amanda Anderson." I said

"It's true" Milton said

"You just don't do it." Eddie said

"Okay and that's just temporary okay don't worry i did say he has a fifty fifty percent chance to live, That gives us enough time to try all the things if he wakes up from the coma." He said

"You sound uncertain" Eddie said

"Well I have to do more work and I am truly sorry if i sound uncertain here is Jack's folder if you want more information i will be happy to give you more but right now i have to go and check on him." He said and started to leave

He turned back around to us

"Oh and Kim." He said

"Yeah?" Kim asked

"We gave the note to Jack when he was awake and he apparently is having some strength because every time we try and take the note away form him he clutches his hand and won't let go... He really loves you if he won't let go of that note Kim."

Kim blushed but smiled to hear the news and with that the doctor smiled shook Kim's hand and of course Ms. Anderson's and left.

I quickly sat down and began to read the magazines about skatebording.

Then i felt like people were watching me i looked up and saw all eyes on me.

"What?" I asked

"How's did you know all that stuff Jerry?" Milton asked me

"Just don't worry about it okay."

"No I want to know." He said

It went on like this for a half hour i finally snapped

"Okay Milton here's how i know this!, When i was younger people made fun of me and i cut myself and i still do okay and i spent six months in a place like this also in a place like Jack is in okay so there now you know now leave me alone!" I said while I threw down the magazine and walked out of the hospital.

I can't believe I told the people who I didn't want knowing my past and present what I did and still do.

**That's it hope you enjoyed got to go passe****d my bedtime bye! :/ **


	13. Jerry!

**Hey everyone! So surprised of how many people are Hispanic or Latino so I enjoy that I'm not the only person here… So frustrated my little sister got her fan fiction account a couple of weeks ago and she's having a meltdown and she has her first story in mind but she doesn't know if it's good and such so can you do me a favor? Yay! Can you help me calm her down, her penname is Electric Zoo… Don't ask she has the explanation on her profile. So anyway please help me anyway enough about me on with the chapter.**

**Kim's Pov.**

"Jerry?" I yelled

"Jerry where are you?" I yelled again

I was the only one looking for him they were either shocked or heartbroken and by heartbroken I mean Milton, No one has ever yelled at Milton like that.

"Jerry!" I yelled I was getting tired of all of the yelling and running around

I then heard sniffling but I didn't know where it was coming from

I then felt something cold and wet my three guesses where rain, bird poop or spit.

I felt it again it landed on my shoulder again I felt it. It felt it and it felt like rain mixed with bird poop… Great.

I then tapped my finger in it and pulled it up just a little to see what the sticking liquid was.

I saw what it was and I screamed… the liquid was blood

I looked up to see a figure a dark one not like those angels you see in dreams

"Jerry?" I whispered

No response okay no this was getting scary and not the good kind of scary from party tricks

"Jerry?" I said with more confidence

"What do you want Kim?" He snapped after a few minutes

I jumped in surprise he was quite for so long I didn't even know that someone was up there any more

"Jerry I want to talk." I said

"Oh yeah, the last time you wanted to talk it ended with you with a disgusted and a bad attitude." He said and climbed the tree a little higher

I climbed the tree a bit and sat in the shallow part of the tree meaning the bottom strong branches

"Well Jerry I didn't know." I said climbing up

I climb up to where he was and he didn't look back but he knew that I was there

"Well there are a lot of things you guys don't know about me." He said sniffling

"Jerry would you like to tell me why you do this to yourself besides the bulling part?"

"You're gonna be disgusted and you're gonna feel bad for me and that's the one thing that I don't want, people to keep on thinking of me and worrying about me." He said jumping down from the tree

I jumped out of the tree also

Jerry was sitting on the side of the fountain looking in through the koi fish smiling at them

"Jerry what are you doing?" I asked

"Kim look." He said pointing to the water

There was injured fish and it was sinking to the bottom of the fountain but there was there was five other fish that helped and never left its side no matter what.

I smiled now I understood why Jerry did such things and I understood more about an important lesson and it's all in the wasabi code

I swear from the light of the dragon's eye to be loyal and honest and never say die

"Huh." I said

"Kim?" Jerry said repeating himself

"Huh, um yeah Jerry?" I asked

"I asked if you were going to come back inside." He said looking down at his arm

"Yeah Jerry and get a nurse too look at that okay just do me that favor." I said then gave him a friendly smile

He nodded and we both went inside

"Oh there you two are I was worried sick." Ms. Anderson said

"Yeah we, well I just learned an important lesson and um any news with Jack?"

"Um yes but bad news and I assume that you want good news right."

"Yeah but I think I can handle it."

"Okay Kim." She said and took a deep breath

"Kim, they said that his chance to live has dropped ten percent."

"So now he has a forty percent chance to live?" I half yelled

"Well I have nothing else to say."

"Yeah you better have nothing else to say Cause I'll go all ninja on you."

"Excuse Me?" She asked

"Look I'm sorry I'm just under a lot of pressure and, and I just can't take it much longer." I said and sat in the chair my face in my hands and began crying

Hey I maybe Kimberly sticking Crawford but I have feelings too so why can't people see that anymore?

**So that's it Updated Surprises happen now I have to calm down yet again a stressed little sister and it's 12:02 right now in the morning so yeah but still I'll be really nice if you can P.M. her cause one way or another if she doesn't calm down either I'm putting tape over her mouth or I'm ripping my hair out. :P Anyway Happy holidays!**


	14. Jack can hear?

**Hio! Well this is my happy new year's present for all of you so Happy New Year! And I highly doubt that the world is going to end this year so don't believe that crap cause it's just stupid. Oh and I agree with some people here who say that Alpha-girl is a… Well I'm not going to say it cause I'm better than that and if she thinks that she's better than all of us she's not so yeah and she said that my story _Pranking _Sucked so yeah, Oh and to Shelby if you are reading this, Yes, Jack's Prank was quitting the dojo if you haven't read it or reviewed it'll make me happy if you did. And Hope you enjoy and if you had Alpha-girl trash your stories P.M. Me.**

**Jack's Pov.**

All I felt was pain, nothing else I could hear faint voices and I could only make out one… Kim's

"No okay Jerry." Kim said

What were they talking about? Why couldn't I move? Why was I in pain? Why'd they sound so worried and, Why couldn't I speak or even open my eyes for them to know that I was still here?

"Kim Please you can't stay here for thirty years if he lives." He said

So this he was Jerry, okay I remember his voice but how come they were the only ones in the room? What did she brake up with me for Jerry?

If she did Jerry was getting a butt whopping from me… Wait did he say if I lived

I heard Kim sigh, that beautiful sigh weird but still she's Kim everything about her is beautiful

"Jerry I insulted his mom, I flipped a doctor and now I'm sitting next to Jack who has a forty percent chance to live and he's only fourteen so I'm not leaving his side."

Wait what did they mean forty percent chance to live what was going on?

"Fine Kim whatever you want." Jerry said in an insensitive voice

Hey no one talks to Kim like that

"Hey Jerry first of all no one talks to me like that and second of all I already lost Grace in the hospital and I'm not losing the person I love most, not now, not today." Kim responded

Yes! I was still her boyfriend… Wait what the heck are they talking about seriously!

"I'm sorry Kim I never meant for that to happen but the stupid nurse gave me pills and now my temper is going up and do you want anything from the cafeteria?" Jerry asked her

"Yeah um, I want a diet coke and a grilled cheese sandwich." She said

I could tell she was smiling, I know Kim better than she knows herself, Kind of

"Okay Kim, be back in a couple of minutes." Jerry said

I then heard ruffling like people hugging, like I thought before Jerry is getting a butt whopping if when I wake up… Well in what Kim and Jerry keep saying, if I wake up anyway.

**Kim's Pov.**

I am freaking out wondering on what will happen, Will Jack be okay? Will he ever be the same if he wakes up? What if he doesn't wake up? And lastly if he doesn't wake up will our family ever be the same without him?

"Kim?" I heard a voice say softly

I looked up scared I wasn't going to leaves Jack's side if it was a nurse. But it was just slightly worse… It was Jack's mom

"Oh, Um." I said sniffling and putting a strain of my hair behind my ear

"Ms. Anderson." I said

She smiled but sadly, I knew I looked like a mess but you try having a friend, who now is your boyfriend, in the hospital on the edge of dying

"Hey sweetie you okay?" She asked as she sat next to me

I sniffled and said "Of course." I let out a little fake laugh and began to play with Jack's fingers

"No you're not, Kim what's wrong?" She said staring into my eyes

I stared at her, but not just staring I was staring daggers, how could she ask such a duh question? I mean what in the world is wrong with her?

"What's… What's wrong." I said

"What's wrong?" I said louder while standing up

"What's wrong!" I yelled in her face

She just sat there in shock

"What's wrong is you!" I yelled

She still sat there in shock and this time with confusion

"Your son is on the edge of dying, you see everyone depressed or even crying their hearts and eyes out and you ask me what's wrong!" I yelled once more

"Kim-" She started to say yet I cut her off

"You must be the worst mother I have ever met in my life, you go on business trips and leave Jack alone for three or two weeks, what if something went wrong?" I said angrily more than that time Rudy said Milton and Julie couldn't be together

She sat there think and a face I haven't seen in a while

But I still wasn't stopping there

"You should see how depressed Jack gets when you're gone, and you call yourself a mother, when you come back it's like for two days and he tries to spend time with you and you never listen! I bet all you care about is work! I even seen how happy he gets when you get home but you go right to sleep and the next day you have phone calls and surprised business trip and you leave notes! Even my mom doesn't do that." I whispered the last part

She sat there and I still sat back down next to Jack where I was and played with Jack's hand again

About fifteen minutes passed and it was utter silence between Jack's mom and I, I bet I gave her something to think about and things about herself to change

**Well I wanted to make this longer but yeah it's already a thousand words, no I don't use numbers I know how to spell words, Almost all of them anyway I wanted to let you guys in a little of Jack's point of view and if you guys are sick and tired of Alpha-girl reviews, Block her! I don't care what she says to me… Plus here's a little note to her from me, I'm Hispanic and I don't like your reviews as simple as that cause I know most people don't like it either oh and I can take cc but I have no interest in yours so bye, bye to you and Happy New Years! To whoever I am not mad at… Oh and this was for my good friends Keotey1228, Dino5463, Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA and, sportygirl11 hoped you enjoyed it!**


	15. Is it my time?

**Hello everyone so I was being asked to update and I told someone a.k.a. Keotey1228 that if I didn't have 67 reviews I wouldn't update but I do and now look what I am doing! Yay! Well I'm listening to the song Sea Of Love by cat power and it's awesome! Sad but Awesome now I'm inspired and Imma write so I won't torture you guys :P so this is for Keotey1228 hope you like!**

**Jack's Pov. (One week later.)**

"Kim we tried everything and I'm not sending my son surgery, I'm sorry but we got to let him go." I heard my mom say

"No we can't I thought you had changed but of course like always you haven't!" Kim yelled

In a way she was right I have been able to hear everything… Wait what!

"I will not let Jack go like this." Kim yelled

Kim has been yelling a lot to my mom and sure my mom didn't deserve to be yelled at but it was funny and she sort of deserved it

"Kimberly Crawford I have had enough of you yelling at me for something that's not even my fault but a drunk drivers and yet you don't want to let go of Jack, I telling you the truth No one does Kim; But Kim this is the best of what we can do. He's been like that for fifteen weeks do you want to make him suffer more!" Mom screamed

Kim sobbed some more I could tell she didn't want to let me go and what she is doing right now is the best thing she has ever done for me

I think it would be best for them to pull the plug on me I'm suffering and I could tell that Kim was suffering even more than I was

I don't want her to suffer any more

I don't want anyone to suffer it is the right choice for them I just wish that I can show them that I am here and that I can hear them

If only I could just move! If only I could speak! If only I could open my eyes! If only I wasn't in this position they wouldn't have to go through all this pain that they were. If only I could figure out how to get out of this!

I heard footsteps coming closer to me and I felt a pair lips on my cheek

"Goodbye Jack forever and always I will love you." Kim said

She walked away

Kim no please don't go, Kim! Kim! KIM!

Why does this have to happen! Why can't I call out Kim! Please, please help me

I felt someone hugging me and then a kiss on my cheek

"Bye honey forever will be missed I love you and will always, Just goodbye I'm sorry." Mom said sniffling

Mom please don't doubt me!

It was like that for like ten minutes everyone I knew and loved was hugging me or punching, Jerry, Which on the other hand was an Ow!

The inside of me was crying I couldn't believe this everyone doubted me how could they…

This is the almost Last chapter I might have two or three more but I think it's only two more and then I'm going to do a sequel! So please review sorry so short and the next chapter will hopefully be up tonight well love you guys! Laters gotta do my homework and then I'll update again! ;) See I got your back!


	16. Surgery

**Heck yeah! I'm updating! Who was waiting? Sorry haven't been feeling well and I've been acting more like a reader and reviewer for the last couple of weeks… So Um I have some new story Ideas and next yesterday's time period was my birthday… So I want a birthday present from all the authors who read this story… Will you make me a story for my birthday plus it'll be my valentine? Please! Now I won't tell you my tell you the new story ideas until I'm close to having it… so yeah please read the A/N at the bottom it'll tell when new ideas and stories come out and if I have it in mind and the WINNER OIF THE POLL! Anyways enjoy the chapie!**

**Kim's Pov.**

It was at least three days later and I have convinced Ms. Anderson to send Jack into surgery, Jerry has stopped cutting and got more focused in karate and got his blue belt. When he won the referee let him say a couple of words and this is exactly what he said I remember it like it was just yesterday, anyway here is what he said I wrote it down.

_"Wow, I'm just speechless but I just to thank my sensei, Rudy, and my friends and family but I would really want to thank my best friend Jack Anderson, you see currently he was supposed to win his fourth degree black belt but he's not here because he is hospitalized from a car accident, a drunk driver hit him." _

_He paused and smiled holding his blue belt and his trophy and then chuckled. _

_"But I really want to thank him and in front of you people so you to know his story. I wanted to thank him by doing this… Thank you Jack for all that you've done you're the best of friend I could ever have had. So thank you." _

Then he sat down and no one in the seats had a dry eye, not even the black dragons! Even thought they were the ones who did it… I guess they felt bad now.

Anyway after I was done reading what I wrote down I began to smile a real smile… I went back to my friends who were waiting outside of Jack's hospital room…

"You okay Kim?" Jerry asked and then smiled

"Yeah, especially after I read this again for like the fifth time." I said handing the piece of paper to Jerry

He smiled

"You wrote this down?" He asked the smile still on his face

"Yeah why wouldn't I Jerry?" I asked

He smiled and hugged me; the weird thing is I hugged him back… Jack is not going to me happy when he finds out but I don't care.

"Well let's get to the waiting room shall we?" I asked still smiling

Everyone smiled even bigger, this time at me.

We walked backed to the waiting room to find Ms. Anderson reading a '**People's Magazine**'

She looked up and smiled at us… that meant she had good news or just a new fashion line coming up.

"Hello Kids, how's it going?" She asked us

"Everyone is feeling a lot better thanks to Kim." Jerry said and then punched me playfully

I shot daggers at him and he stepped back ready to run...

After a couple of minutes Jerry and I started laughing and everyone else joined in, except for the other people who were staring at us; they thought we were crazy.

"Anyway thanks for the laughing fit you two and I got good news!" Ms. Anderson said

"Is it a new clothing line?" Milton mumbled

"Actually Milton no it's not and keep those thought's in mind okay." She said and patted a now red with embarrassment, Milton.

"Okay anyway I got good, no great news!" Ms. Anderson squealed

"Is it about Jack?" I asked hopefully

"Actually Kim, yes it is now please let me finish" Ms. Anderson said in a pouty voice

I immediately felt guilty; I then looked at my feet and held my hands behind my back. Ms. Anderson might of known because she then said this

"Kim don't feel bad, anyway I got great news because the doctor told me something you all would like to hear."

We were all acting like little kids because we all sat down and we were all looking at Ms. Anderson and holding hands with each other

Ms. Anderson chuckled and began to speak "Okay the doctor said the surgery went fine and that Jack will might be able to make it okay I don't promise anything okay but now there is a sixty percent chance" She said smiling

We all started to smile and squeal and all Ms. Anderson could do was smile and chuckle of how we were acting.

"Um sorry to interrupt, but is this the Anderson party?" A Doctor in scrubs asked

"Um yes this is, um may I ask what the problem is?" Ms. Anderson asked the doctor

"Oh there is no problem." The doctor said smiling

"Then why'd you want us?" I asked

"There is someone here who wants to see you." He said Smiling

**Cliffy! Sorry anyways I am now going to be able to update more! You know why? I don't have a writer's block anymore so yeah… Oh the winner of the poll is either Logan Henderson or Leo Howard… who do you think… well it's a tie! Yup don't get mad if your person didn't win… I only voted once! So yeah anyway yeah I am going to write my first drama/horror story I think Saturday. It's called _Winstress_ so yeah well I have more but I'll write them on my Profile Kay well got to go… Imma eat Fried chicken… YUMMY! Oh and So sorry for the sucky chapter. :(**


	17. The End

**Why, Why, It's so good to be writing for you all again... I know, I know, it has been a VERY long time... I'm so sorry! But I kept my promise! I told you i was going to upload it by Christmas or on Christmas Eve :P Welcome! :) This is the very last chapter of this story... Oh but don't be sad now... *hears all seven hamsters crying...* One sec... *comes back* alright... Oh and I'm staying yet again and hopefully forever! :D but like I was saying... I am sad to say this is the last chapter... Please don't be sad though! This the longest chapter in the story... tried to make it like that ;) and yeah... I'll update more! Um... Oh One more thing... I'm stinking of making a sequel... What do you all think? :)**

**Kim's Pov. **

"Someone wants tosee _me_?" I asked the doctor in blue scrubs

"Yes Ma'am the patient said that he wanted to say a few words" He said

"Oh well is it only me or is it all of us?" I asked still shocked with the words the doctor has said

He gave a slight sigh and looked around

"He said he only wanted to talk to _Kimberly Anne Crawford_" He said and gave me a pass

I heard some sad sighs, I looked back and gave a sad smile and a small sigh and once again I began to walk with the doctor to Jack's room…

When we got there we the doctor left me alone so I could talk to Jack… you know… alone

I went inside the light orange room to hear the steady beeping of his heart monitor and his steady breathing

"Jack?" I sing songed very quietly

"Kim?" He croaked quite roughly and then he coughed… I rushed to his side but he kept coughing. I felt so helpless, so weak, so alone in this situation right now.

I kept rubbing small circles on his back hoping that would help… eventually his coughs died down and he just looked plain up awful…

He was sweating, his hair was matted on his forehead, he was pale and his eyes weren't full of life anymore… like he was ready to give up…

"Here," I said giving him a cup of water "Better now?"

He shook his head and begun to cough again… I was about to press for the nurses button until he grabbed my hand

"Please don't press the button…" He said, almost pleading…begging

"Why not? You're coughing really hard and I'm worried Jack! You've been in a coma for weeks and I just now get to see you, I don't want you on the verge of dying Jackson Lucas Anderson!" I yelled tears threatening to pour out of my eyes

He flinched when he heard me say his full name which broke my heart. I broke down then and there "I'm sorry Jack I just can't lose you, I almost did and there was a fifty/ fifty percent chance… I thought you were going to leave us…" I said through the tears

He extended his arms out and scooted over some which left room for me to sit on the bed… I smiled and sat next to him and accepted his hug happily

"I know that in the condition I am in I have caused a lot of pain; I have scared a lot of people… Kim I'm sorry for putting you all through that… I didn't mean it" Jack explained while running his fingers through my hair softly

"It's not your fault Jack… It was the guy who hit you, that's whose fault this is… I just felt angry, scared, shocked, alone, and most importantly betrayed… I thought we were going to spend our whole life together… and when I heard that you were in a coma, and that you only had a fifty/ fifty percent chance to live… I felt that if you had broken your promise…" I said truthfully

Jack remained silent just rocking me back and forth… It was too much of an awkward silence for me. I thought I had done something wrong…

"Jack? Did I say something wrong?" I asked him

"No," He croaked "I'm trying to see if I remember the guy… He didn't seem drunk at all… he seemed sober."

"Sober? So you're saying this was all set up? Like it was a plan to hurt you this much?" I asked siting up

"Yeah…" Jack croaked again nodding "And he was grinning, like he was happy to have seen me get hit"

The cobwebs in my brain are now being cleaned out

"Jack describe things you remember…" I said

"The driver was a male, looked about twenty five or twenty six, had jet black hair, blue eyes, and he was wearing a black, white, and red shirt" Jack managed to say before going into a coughing fit

I helped jack and once he calmed down I asked him more questions

"Skin tone?" I asked

"Like yours, why?" Jack croaked confused

"You said he had black hair, blue eyes, looked twenty five, my color skin tone, and was wearing red, black, and white, right?" I said frantically

He nodded softly

"Tye…" I whispered

"Tye?" Jack repeated confused

"Sensei Tye, Jack! It all ties up! He is about twenty five, has jet black hair, blue eyes, my color skin tone! Jack what are the colors of the black dragon dojo?" I asked

"Red, Black and, Whi- No?" He responded shocked

"Also we had a match a couple of weeks after the accident, Jerry said the black dragons helped his cousin in the plan, another thing he's the only one who could drive… what car was it?" I asked

"I don't know… I only saw the head lights coming my way… I saw him before he had hit me," Jack explained "But it looked old and a dark type of grey"

"A 1990 Buick century…" I whispered and then I remembered that Jack's dad told us the license plate number

'_KBU 8093' _

"KBU 8093 and a dark grey 1990 Buick century" I whispered a little louder

I remembered when I was a student at the black dragons… I walked past Sensei Tye's car every day after school… It was a 1990 Buick century… license plate number is an exact match

"Jack it was Tye!" I exclaimed looking at him

**End of Chapter…. Just Kidding continue reading happily **

"Tye? What have I done to him?" Jack croaked yet again

"I don't know… But we have to tell the police… that's a fine of attempted murder… Plus when we had the match he was the only one who wasn't crying… the only one out of the three hundred something people that wasn't crying…"

"What is the police going to do? You know he is a smart man he can get out of jail easily…"

I looked at him

"Alright a devious man… He is also a third degree black belt Kim we have no chance" He coughed

I was about to pressed the button again but Jack stopped me again "If you love me… promise me to never press that button while I am lying in this bed okay?" He said after his coughing fit

I sighed and nodded "Fine, But you're so stubborn!" I said

"And that is why you love me" Jack said and gave me a kiss

"Yes, and I don't know why?" I said once he pulled back from the kiss

"Maybe because you're as stubborn as I am" He said with a smirk

"Oh shut up" I said and smacked his arm lightly

Just then Jack kept couching, coughing up a storm like he wouldn't be able to stop

"Jack?" I asked worried and then to face him

"Jack!" I yelled once I saw a familiar liquid coming up while he was coughing

_Blood,_ Blood was the only thing that was going through my mind as I saw the red thick liquid come from his mouth

I was shocked I sprang into action, I was about to press the red nurses button until I remembered what Jack had told me

"_If you love me… promise me to never press that button while I am lying in this bed okay?"_

I pulled my hand away quickly and looked at Jack who was still coughing

'_But I can't let you die Jack' _I thought with worry

An idea came to mind and I quickly opened the door and ran into the middle of the busy hall

"Help! Help! I think that he's going to die please help me!" I yelled at the top of my lungs while tears were threatening to spill out of my eyes

There were doctors all around and they quickly helped Jack as much as they could… even though they tried and they tried to calm me down all I could think was of the worst case scenarios

Later Jack came out struggling to get loose… He saw me and gave me a glare

"You," He said pure rage in his voice making it even more scary since he had blood dripping down from his mouth with every single word he said

"You did this!" He yelled still struggling

"You were the one who didn't walk with me that day! I knew it, you were in it too! You dare call yourself a friend, matter a fact _girlfriend_? Huh?" He yelled

I stood there in shock, hurt from all the words that were coming from his mouth… the words that his vocal cords were commanding to say, daring to say

"You broke your promise!" He yelled once more "You don't love me if you called the doctors the ones who poke and prod me as a lab rat! You should have just left me there to die!" He yelled again

I snapped "If you loved me you wouldn't keep blaming me for everyone else's mistakes! Like you being born Jack! Oh and FYI, that means for your information if you were actually smart enough to know, I didn't press the button you idiot! I ran and screamed for help!" I yelled doctors holding me back because I was ready to lounge at Jack

Jack struggled to get out of the doctors grasp but chuckled evilly "I'm surprised you even know what FYI even means you air head southern bell!"

"Oh I'm air headed?! I'm air headed? AT LEAST I KNOW HOW TO LOOK BOTH WAYS!" I yelled

Jack was going crazy so the doctors had to inject him with something to make him calm down and go to sleep.

As they were wheeling Jack down to where ever they were taking him I broke down and sat down on one of the benches that was right in front of Jack's hospital room

A female doctor was watching me and when she finally got the courage she walked up to me

"Hi sweetie, I'm Eleanor what's wrong?" She said and sat down next to me

'I'm about to give a stranger personal information? Alright'

"I'm Kim and have you ever had a boyfriend who got put in a very bad position and didn't deserve it? And have like a lot of complications in his health afterwards?" I said

She nodded "Well, I'm guessing the boy who you were screaming at is your boyfriend?" She said with a small sympathetic smile

I nodded

"Well Kim, I have it's not a very fun thing to experience… I know it's not… but trust me everything will get better. Trust me now do you want me to hang out with you cause I have the rest of the day off and a little birdie told me you needed a friend" Eleanor said

I smiled knowing that Jerry sent her "Let me guess that little birdie was Jerry right?"

She smiled "Ah, the messenger never tells who sent thee bird"

I pointed to her and smiled "And vice versa as well"

She laughed "I like you, now since I literally just popped up would you like to get to know me a little bit?" She asked with a smile

I nodded and asked her all the questions that were necessary

"Well, I'm sixteen, Live with my uncle, I work part time at the hospital because my boyfriend is a person who does the stupidest things and always ends up getting hurt, I only have six friends and those are my boyfriend's younger sisters and my friends Danielle and Perrie, and my boyfriend's name is Louis" She finished with a confused face "I think that is all…"

I laughed "You forgot your birthday"

She sighed "Oh my gosh that's so embarrassing, it's on July sixteenth" She said

I nodded starting to feel more comfortable with this girl "Well, I'm fifteen, live with my parents, I take karate and I'm a third degree black belt, I have lots of friends but I hang out with my sensei and my group mates in karate which are only four of them, and my boyfriend's name is Jack, oh and my birthday is August fifth"

She nodded "My Uncle is a Sensei… His name is Sensei Tye... of the Black Dragons… Ugh! I hate that Dojo and him so much"

I laughed "So do we" after that we began talking more and more and we were really close by the end of the day we were really close

I then got a text from Jerry saying to come to the waiting from and stay there with them because they were becoming more and more worried and scared

Both Eleanor and I walked over there in silence and sat down…

~*~*Kickin' it with you*~*~

Everyone in the hospital waiting room was gone. It looked deserted. It looked so abandoned… Everyone left but us.

Everyone was waiting even Eleanor! At one something in the morning a doctor walked up to Jack's mother and called her to speak in private

They were in a glass room and everyone sat there sitting there paying with much attention… no one could not take their eyes off of the glass where both Jack's mother and the doctor were in their deep conversation

A few minutes later Jack's mother began crying and the doctor patted her back…

That was when we lost all hope…

~*~*Kickin' it with you*~*~

(A Few Weeks Later)

I sat there staring at the empty hospital bed… and the unhooked heart monitors and other instruments… The IV cords and just everything

I sat there thinking… remembering everything that had happened here in the last of weeks… in the last month to be exact…

I sat there remembering all the pain that this very room has caused. Now… there is nothing.

I felt nothing…

"Kim? Are you coming?" Eleanor's voice said breaking me out of my thinking trance

I looked around the room once more and sighed sadly "Yeah"

I stood up and looked at the room once again before turning off the lights and walking out

"You okay?" Eleanor asked me

"Yeah" I said and nodded

We walked in silence towards the waiting room where everyone was waiting with a smile on their face making me smile as well.

"Where were you guys?" Jack asked from his wheelchair since he wasn't allowed to leave walking

"Just thinking in a very, very important place" I said to Jack with a smirk and gave him a kiss

"Hey! No PDA!" Jerry yelled and Eleanor just laughed and shoved him a bit

We all laughed and everyone was very, very happy at the moment and let's just say we were very happy to get our same old Jack back…

I smiled at Jack and he smiled back "I missed you so much Jack" I said

"I missed you too… Kim I love you" Jack said

"I love you too" I smiled "I love you too…"

**The end! Yes I know Jack's last name is Brewer... but I love you all! Hope you all have a fun and safe Christmas! I am so sad that this is the last chapter! I'm literally crying! I am staying by the way! :D Um… Yeah maybe next month I will upload a sequel **** Who wants a sequel?! **** So yeah thanks to all of you who loved and supported this story from the very start… Thank you all for this amazing experience of just giving me feedback and such! Just thank you so, so much! I love you guys!** **Merry Christmas! **


End file.
